


Confidence Looks Good On You

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [35]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Phil Lester, Bottom Phil Lester, Dan takes care of Phil, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Dan Howell, dan eases phils anxeities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: He settled himself between Phil's spread thighs, reaching for the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his hand, warming and spreading it before he brought his hand to Phil's rim, circling around it with the pad of his finger in a more relaxing than tantalising way as he wanted Phil's body to be comfortable and ready for him - this wasn't really something they did often and his biggest fear at the moment was hurting his lover.~aka the fic where right after dan and phil get home from phil getting his hair cut, dan instils into phil just how beautiful this new confidence is on him.





	Confidence Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i've had proof-read and looked over by someone so thank you so much to the amazing gal, Autumn, i met through a twitter dnp gc who helped me make this fic even better than it started out.

Phil staggers down onto the couch, "Dan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Phil asked for the umpteenth time, having just gotten home from their stylists private home salon.

Flinging his arms around Phil's neck, Dan answers, "Phil, it looks so goddamn good on you I can't begin to tell you why this is good idea." He flopped carelessly onto the couch, nearly landing in Phil's lap.

"Dan, I've always been the youtuber with the emo hair, this is a big change, I've killed off the final emo fringe!" Phil nearly shouted, his arms pulled Dan all the way into his lap.

"Phil, you're 31," Dan said softly, settling himself so he could look right into Phil's scared blue eyes, "you are your own person. You can do whatever the fuck you want and if someone doesn't want to support that then they're a fake fan and not worth any of your time."

They'd been over this plenty of times before; Phil was beyond scared to change "his branding" over what his brain processed as real fears. Dan understood better than anyone why his brain was firing like it was: anxiety. Phil never opened up about his anxieties until Dan came into his life. Phil trusted Dan, and Dan did everything in his power to make Phil feel better no matter how small the thing Phil was stressing over.

Right now, Phil's self-confidence was in question. Phil had had the same hair since the beginning of his YouTube career and a change like that was massive.

Dan couldn't begin to express in words how good Phil's new haircut looked, it was the exact amount of "grown-up" Phil needed in his life.

"Phil, I wish you could see yourself right now because fuck – you look so good with this haircut," Dan whispered softly, moving his hands so he was cupping Phil's cheeks, "it's exactly the change you needed. It might take a couple days to get used to, but love, it looks so so so very good on you."

Phil nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip as he digested Dan's words. He didn't know how Dan did it, but somehow Dan could always say the right thing to quell Phil's frayed nerves over whatever change he was attempting.

"Can we do a little photoshoot?" Phil asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked deep into Dan's eyes.

"Of course, darling," Dan answered, pulling himself off of Phil's lap and hunting down his phone, "go find the best lighting and I'll meet you there," Dan added, turning to blow Phil a kiss.

"Alright," Phil said softly, following Dan off the couch and heading straight for the wall he knew would work the best. The soft blue paint of the wall would bring out his eyes so even if people hated his hair his eyes would get compliments.

Phil sat down with his back against the wall, patiently awaiting Dan to find him at this wall.

"Good choice," Dan said with a smile as he took in the entire view in front of him.

Dan couldn't lie, Phil looked amazing even with the soft fear in his eyes.

"Phil, darling, you look amazing. This wall brings out your eyes and god you just look so good with your hair pushed up like that. All you need to do is smile and the world will stop for you, it's definitely your look," Dan cooed as he stood in front of Phil, love and adoration dripping from his voice as he gazed upon his lover.

Phil smiled wide, his face lighting up like the light in the middle of a dark room at Dan's words, confidence filling his eyes as his smile slipped into a soft near-smirk, giving Dan the perfect shot.

"Fucking beautiful," Dan purred as he held up his phone, quickly snapping a fair few pictures, starting with that near-smirk and not stopping the shutter as Phil's smile grew back up to full brightness.

"God, yes, be confident, love," Dan added as he continued to take pictures, a smile across his own face as he watched Phil grow comfortable with himself in this short time alone.

"Alright, let's try a few serious ones and see what happens, but god these are all beautiful," Dan spoke softly, lowering his phone as he gazed deep into Phil's eyes.

"Okayy," Phil drawled slowly, trying to tone his smile down to take a more serious photo.

Phil sat up a little straighter, clearing his throat to clear his mind. He was filled with a new confidence he hadn't felt in what seemed like years as he looked right into Dan's camera, hearing the shutter a few more times before Dan finally set the phone down.

"You look fucking amazing, how do you feel?" Dan asked with a proud smile, locking his phone and setting it on a side table for them to go through the pictures later.

"I feel great, I feel like a new, better version of myself," Phil answered honestly, reaching out for Dan, confident but still craving that closeness that eased his anxieties. He wanted this feeling to last and he knew Dan would always fill him with the truth.

"That's called self-confidence, love, and it looks amazing on you," Dan said as he grabbed Phil's hands, pulling him upright before looping his long arms around Phil's torso, holding him tight.

Phil draped his arms around Dan's shoulders, holding onto him tight as they embraced, his confidence growing just by being in his boyfriend's arms.

They embraced for a moment longer before Dan pulled away softly, gazing deep into Phil's eyes as they stood there, "never let go of this confidence," He whispered with a proud smile.

"Never." Phil agreed with his own smile, leaning forward to connect his lips to Dan's, kissing him ever so soft and sweet as a silent thank you for Dan showing him this confidence. Sure, he didn't have it perfect and he might ask about how he looks another million or so times tomorrow, but for right now he felt perfect, like he could conquer the world and then some. But he also knew Dan wasn't done loving on him, Dan wanted to instill into him just how good this change was for him.

It was a role reversal kind of night, and they both knew and felt it as they kissed. Dan was slowly taking a little more control than he usually did and Phil didn't mind. Sure, he had a little confidence boost but he still hadn't grown back into himself yet, and letting Dan lead the way was sure to boost him back into the person both he and Dan knew he could be.

Dan pulled away slightly, his breathing slightly off as he looked into Phil's eyes, "let's go to bed, you can pick your fave and post it later."

"Love to," Phil whispered back, loosening his grip around Dan ever so slightly.

Dan pulled away from Phil, grabbing both of Phil's hands and leading the way through their flat to their bedroom, taking his time as they moved. There was no rush, no hurry, no need to go any faster; it was about love and confidence, not just a blatant need to get off (which they had days like that, sure. Today was just not one of them).

As they walked, Phil rubbed his thumbs around the back of Dan's hands, listening to the soft sighs that brought out of Dan. Sometimes it surprised him how after all these years together the little things like that still could get to Dan and he loved it, more than he could put into words.

Once in their bedroom, the tone shifted ever so slightly. Dan let go of Phil's hands and turned to face him, a playful smirk on his face as he pushed the elder back down onto the bed.

Phil laughed softly as he landed on the bed, reaching his arms up to grab Dan and pull him down on top of him. Dan crashed onto the elder with a soft "oof" causing an eruption of giggles from the both of them before Phil reconnected their lips.

Their laugher was still there in their kiss, reminding them of just how comfortable they really were around each other. Sex didn't have to be serious to be about love, and that's exactly how tonight was going to go.

Dan reached up to the zip of Phil's jumper, tugging it down before he ran his hands under the piece of clothing, pushing it up as best it could for access to Phil's lovely torso. He let his hands wander softly, cherishing every millimetre of skin that his fingers touched, relishing in the soft gasps Phil let out into his mouth as Dan's finger's felt cool against his heated skin.

Phil returned the motion, tugging Dan's shirt up and breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it up and off of Dan, tossing it to the floor as he resumed the kiss, his own fingers moving freely against Dan's skin.

They stayed like that for a while, working each other up with soft touches, gentle tweaks at the nipple, a mild buck of their hips here and there until they were both hard, panting messes.

"Dan," Phil gasped out as Dan broke the kiss, a small pout forming on his lips as Dan climbed off of his lap.

"Don't worry, darling," Dan cooed softly, adjusting so he could undo and get Phil's jeans off, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he worked, his nerves showing slightly at the unfamiliar feeling of control.

Phil lifted his hips just enough for Dan to get his jeans off, gasping slightly as the cooler air rushed his engorged member thanks to Dan pulling off his jeans and boxers in one swift grab. It was something they had gotten good at over the years: getting each other out of skinny jeans gracefully – even if that meant taking their boxers with them.

Dan smiled playfully as he dropped Phil's jeans off the bed, his own still on for the moment, being as he slid off the bed.

"Get that silly jumper off, it's in the way," Dan chuckled as he moved to the bedside drawer, reaching in for their well-loved bottle of lube.

Phil nodded in response as he sat up slightly, pulling his jumper the rest of the way up and off, letting it drop to to the floor with Dan's shirt.

Dan unzipped his own jeans and pulled them off as he stood at the bedside table, slightly struggling with them as his hands shook ever so slightly, his nerves finding their way back out as he worked to steel himself for being in control. He chuckled at himself as he got slightly stuck in his skinnies, cursing his now-toned legs for filling out the jeans so well.

Once Dan was out of his jeans, Phil reached up for him, wanting that connection they had moments ago back.

Dan dropped the bottle of lube onto the bed next to Phil as he climbed on top of the elder, straddling his hips as he leaned down to kiss him, connecting their lips softly, not interrupting their soft, sweet mood. This was about love and confidence and Dan wanted Phil to remember that.

Dan slowly began to grind his hips against Phil's creating just enough friction between them to bring them both to full hardness, relishing in the soft moans Phil was releasing into his mouth.

Phil threw his arms around Dan's neck, holding on tight to the younger as they kissed, grinding his hips up against Dan's as Dan moved on top of him, loving how cherished and important Dan was making him feel and they weren't even halfway done with each other yet.

Dan broke the kiss with a soft whine, not wanting to break the contact but knowing that if he didn't they would just grind into each other like teenagers and Dan didn't want that for tonight.

He settled himself between Phil's spread thighs, reaching for the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his hand, warming and spreading it before he brought his hand to Phil's rim, circling around it with the pad of his finger in a more relaxing than tantalising way as he wanted Phil's body to be comfortable and ready for him - this wasn't really something they did often and his biggest fear at the moment was hurting his lover.

Phil nodded to Dan softly as he felt his body relax under Dan's touches, ready for Dan to start the stretching process. At Phil's nod, Dan ever so gently pushed past Phil's rim with one finger, taking his time to let Phil's body adjust to the intrusion.

Phil gasped out, willing his body not to tense at the slightly foreign feeling. Within moments, his body returned to its relaxed state and Dan began to move, his finger moving in and out at a slow, gentle pace, rubbing against Phil's walls in search of creating any feeling other than foreign.

After what felt like hours, Phil whispered softly, "another," letting Dan know he was ready for more.

Dan responded immediately, pushing his middle finger along with is forefinger into the elder, bringing back his caringly slow pace to ease Phil's body into it. He moved them in and out at that same slow pace for a long few minutes before he felt comfortable to scissor them apart and really begin to stretch Phil open.

Phil's breathing grew heavier as he felt himself be opened up, Dan's fingertips ever so barely brushing up against his prostate with every movement. He tangled his fingers in the sheets as he worked to keep from bucking his hips up, knowing that if he moved Dan too fast this wouldn't end so well for him.

Dan's free hand roamed up and down Phil's thighs to help keep him relaxed, knowing how much Phil wanted more but refusing to do more until Phil gave him the green light to go ahead.

"Add the third," Phil whispered out, fully enjoying how good Dan's fingers felt inside him but remembering how much better Dan's cock was going to feel inside of him.

"You sure?" Dan asked softly, hesitating slightly as he hadn't been going as long with two fingers as he had with just the one.

Phil nodded quickly, "I'm sure," he gasped as Dan's fingertips hit right on Phil's prostate.

Dan nodded, more to himself than to Phil, as he pushed a third finger into Phil and began to truly finger-fuck into the elder. He grew needier as Phil's soft gasps and moans filled the room, letting Dan know he wasn't hurting his boyfriend.

After a long few minutes of three fingers, Phil reached down and grabbed Dan's bicep. "I'm ready," he said softly, his tone soft but sure as he looked down into Dan's eyes, giving Dan no room to question how sure Phil really was.

"I love you," Dan replied softly, overwhelmed with love along with his need and desire for the elder.

"I love you, too," Phil replied, his voice falling into a soft whine as he felt Dan's fingers leave him, causing a feeling of emptiness he rather didn't enjoy.

Dan chuckled softly at Phil's whine, knowing that was the sound he usually would make when they went after each other, "don't worry, I'm coming right back." He spoke softly as he used the excess lube off his hand to lube up his now-achingly hard cock.

Once he felt slicked-up enough, he lined the head of his cock up with Phil's rim, looking deep into Phil's usually blue irises that were now nearly black with Phil's need and desire. His gaze was returned with a look of love, desire, and trust - Phil was ready.

Dan breached Phil's rim ever so slowly, knowing how much the stretch could burn if Dan moved too fast or erratically. He laced his long fingers around Phil's own cock, stroking it ever so slowly as a distraction as he pushed all the way in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in the elder.

Once all the way, Dan stopped, giving Phil as much time as he needed to adjust to the new feeling. The room was silent apart from their breathing, neither boy breaking eye contact as they laid still together - Phil letting his body relax and adjust to being so full while Dan used all of his willpower to not just pound straight into his boyfriend.

After long seconds that felt like hours dragging out, Phil whispered, "you can move."

Dan was gentle as he began to move, his pace rather fast but still slow enough to make the moment last. He wanted to instill all of the confidence and love he could into Phil rather than just get off with him.

Phil fisted the sheets, writhing against them as Dan hit right onto his prostate with every thrust of his hips. It was bliss, it was everything he'd been missing and needed to remind him just how desirable and loved he was, even with his "drastic" hair change.

The room was now filled with the sound of skin slapping skin along with their heavy breathing as both boys filled with pleasure.

Dan was losing it rather quickly, Phil was tight and hot against him and it was more than enough to push him faster to orgasm that usual. But, Phil wasn't far behind, his body stimulated in what was almost a new way since they didn't reverse their roles like this often.

"Oh, fuck, close," Phil panted out, forcing his eyes open as he moved his arms to around Dan's neck.

Dan grunted a soft response, snaking a hand down to Phil's leaking cock, his strokes in time with his hips as he grew more determined than ever to bring Phil to orgasm. He gazed deep into Phil's eyes, close to his own orgasm but wanting to bring Phil to that edge first.

"Ah, ah, Dan," Phil moaned out as his orgasm washed over him, lighting up his nerve endings as he came long and hard over his torso and Dan's hand, his hips bucking up erratically as he rode out his high.

Mere seconds after Phil, Dan's own orgasm hit him, causing him to throw his head back as his hips faltered while he came deep inside the elder.

They rode their highs out together until Phil's moans turned to soft whimpers at the overstimulation, leading Dan to slow his hips til he could gently pull out of his lover, collapsing on top of the raven haired male once he was out.

They laid together in their mess for what felt like a blissful forever, time felt like it had stopped for them as their breathing fell in sync until the both of them were breathing almost normally again.

"I love you," Phil breathed out softly, feeling an overwhelming need to tell Dan again as he found the strength to tighten his arms around Dan's neck.

"And I love you," Dan mumbled back, his face pressed into Phil's bicep as he looked to find the strength get up and clean them up.

After another few minutes in their mess, Dan felt too sticky to enjoy the moment much longer. With a swift peck to Phil's cheek, he broke from the embrace to scurry off to the bathroom, fetching a warm washcloth to clean them off with.

Once back in the room, he found a near asleep Phil on the bed, a proud smile across his face as he paused at the door to admire his boyfriend. He promised to commit the image to memory as he began to clean Phil off, moving ever so gently as he wiped down Phil's bare chest, moving gingerly around Phil's softening cock, and making sure to wipe down Phil's thighs and around so he wouldn't be a sticky grouch when he woke up.

Once Phil was completely cleaned, he wiped himself down, being a little more hasty with himself as he craved to climb back into bed with the elder.

He tossed the rag at the hamper, making a mental note that they needed to do laundry before climbing into bed with his boyfriend, pulling the sheet up and over them as he curled up into Phil's chest.

"I think I'm gonna keep this style for a while," Phil murmured softly as he snaked his arms around Dan's slender waist.

"Yeah?" Dan teased softly as he rested his head to listen to Phil's heartbeat.

Phil gave Dan a gentle squeeze before replying, "of course. You've shown me the confidence within me I didn't know I had until we got home from the salon today."

Dan looked up at Phil with a blinding smile, "I'm glad. Because after our lil nap here it's time for you to show the world how damn good you look."

"Don't remind me, I'm not anxious right now," Phil half whined as he pushed his head into the pillow.

"Don't be, you're fucking beautiful," Dan whispered as he placed a gentle kiss over Phil's heart, "and if they don't see that well they're not worthy of you."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Phil half teased as he felt his cheeks warm up in a soft blush.

Dan propped himself up to look into Phil's eyes as he replied, "because you've shown me just how beautiful confidence is."


End file.
